User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 3
Edit Can I edit your Rotom and send it to you? Request Hey, Plasmoid. Gordon (Madbootdude) here. I saw in one of your videos, you had the 2fort stage (the one where Missingno bashed The King). I think you should put up a lik for that for this page: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/2fort Spoilers Is it possible to add something that make a forum-like spoiler section in here? I've tried with normal forum commands but it didn't quite worked... or we must create a code (Template) for it? Naoki2534 00:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) PS: I would really recommend that you clean up your talk... it's pretty messy I found one here but needs installation and all that things to get it working and all... Naoki2534 17:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ??? I don't understand why I'm being bullied User:Koakuma Devil knows why but he won't tell us I want to know and improve. Jenngra505 18:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Info I want to tell you when I respond I put the response on the page that the response is in. So check out my talk page for a response. Jenngra505 20:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) did you ever dawn on you that i was not finash i have alot of shit going on in my life i was going to get around to do so on it and you just competely just delete my post when in fact there are tons of others posts that you could have deleted at least my had a link to the character unlike some of the posts on here thati see alot of i dont always have time to put forth a compete detail article but i always fix my when i get around to do so since you delete it can you post it on that character so others can know more about it and find more about it Spark Man (スパークマン Supākuman?) is a Robot Master from Mega Man 3 created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. He was originally created to charge electricity before Dr. Wily modified him to be a combat robot. Spark Man is designed after a spark plug, and does not have hands. In place of them are two high-voltage electrodes, capable of producing powerful electric shocks and firing off balls of pure electric energy, also known as Spark Shocks, that can immobilize opponents in their tracks. Skydrive Storage How many GB you have there? I heard they'll downgrade them to 7GB that's why i asked. Naoki2534 22:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Brah! Hey dude, as you can see i managed to get the account thing sorted, anyway i hope i will be welcomed here nicely. Rotom Will you put in the Fan Forme on Rotom? Resolution question Hey hi! I would like to know which are the requirements for a stage or char to be Hi or Low-Res. Thanks in advance! Naoki2534 16:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete hunter killer and also i notice one of the edits even tho it had tons of info was deleted also? i know iam not very good at writing the artilces much but i cant write what little info i have on him or her you no will know that i some what have a stable connection with the internet i can help out more yeah if you can restore it that be great ill try to add more might need a bit of help if you dont mind i got tons of freetime on my hand so i can help out with the database i was wondering on another thing dude is there a section you can make for ai patches and or voice and pallets also would help alot of people out and i cant stand how some jerks just take there work with them when they do leave i mean whats the point of even being in mugen . then you no hey bro if you can help me with the power rangers section id be greatful it just needs a bit of touching mostly the display pic and putting things in order i updated all the links yeah always wanted to know how you did that i asked once before when i first join but no one ever told me MugoUrth's Comment Hi, GarchompMatt. Yes, I'm the same MugoUrth from MUGEN Free For All. I've been meaning to ask Wlanmania if the rumor that he's been forcing Madoldcrow to make his MUGEN characters for him, but I doubt he'll take it well. I'm a pretty good MUGEN fan, so I might make quite a few contributions to this Database, afterall, I'm running out of things to do online, so maybe I might be able to contribute quite a bit. ~~Okay, that sheds a little light on it. From the looks of it, I don't think Wlan is making him do the Tuff Puppy characters, unless Wlan stating he hates the show was a lie, but everything else in the NvsCN MUGEN seems to have been demanded by Wlan. ...I'm kind of waiting for MadOldCrow's Dudley Puppy. I've never seen the show, but the character himself is kind of cute. Also, I'm surprised that when you edited the Paperinik article earlier, you put the link to Rikard's version under the picture, but you didn't list Rikard as a creator of the character. Also, I have no doubt in my mind that Wlan will never get around to making his version.~~ ~~One thing I should ask. I notice that my first few edits of articles were not that great. The first time I edited The Joker's folder, I pasted the info on MarvelVSdcu's Joker, I pasted it in the wrong place. So I edited it again and it still wasn't right, so I edited it again. But what I noticed was that all three of those edits counted towards my Sunday Comics badges as well as some of my other badges. My recent Paperinik edits also counted. Honestly, I don't think that's quite fair that I should get edit points for multiple edits to the same character. Is this some sort of glitch in the forum, or has a feature to make this more fair not been implimented yet?~~ What type of information. ~~One thing I forgot to mention about Bruno_SS's characters is that they use JoshR's sprites from Spriters Resource.~~ kind of messed up on the template of naruto i made if you wouldnt mind helping me with it blench needs a template too I've been here for a few weeks and I'm STILL making rookie mistakes. Any more tips, GarchompMatt? MugoUrth 17:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Koragg200 Koragg seems like a lost cause. He just deleted everything you told him recently. MugoUrth 20:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) He even ignored warnings in his own language too. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 20:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hush now children, the meanie Koragg has gone now :P Whether he returns after 7 weeks or not is a different story. 21:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Very well. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 21:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, though, I'm not that good at making articles, either. Have a few tips to spare? MugoUrth 21:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) When inserting images that serve as the idle stance of a character (.gifs generally), check the "full size" circle rather than the "thumbnail" one. For an already inserted image that comes up as a thumbnail, go into source mode and you'll see the image as . Removing the "|thumb" part removes the border and leaves the image in its actual resolution. 23:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Question If I remember correctly, copying info from a Wiki is against the rules, right? Thanks for your message on my talk page, and I will read those rules. x3 LunarDash 22:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC)LunarDash I was new here, so I tried making a character page like every character pages on the wiki, and I didn't really do well. You could just edit the page, instead of deleting it.Club Penguin Rocks! 23:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Mugenfan here Im sorry for theating the wiki and bring drama from other wikis.i promise i never do it agian.i'll do what wiki policy says. Raman Livingstone why not have a section for lifebars "The Last Enemy That Shall be Destroyed is Death" Think About That and Good Luck Editing - ElJosho1998 Thank yous! Thats why I hope that new internet plumbing happens soon. Its annoying when your ip address is the same as someone elses by a freak coincidence. You get taken down with someone else when you havent done anything wrong! Thanks again! rotom squad deploy! 20:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Mugenfan here my new acount Mugenfan6 is not a sockpuppet its my new acount i was only saying i need to stop drama to the wiki.and i was saying it to myself.im not useing my old acount anymore.you can't just block my new Acount forever it did not do anything wrong.my new acount does not have any Drama blog posts. Mugenfan6 Spotlight? Uh, PlasmoidThunder? I suggest we could get a spotlight. Is the MUGEN Database legible to get a spotlight in the Wikia network? I'm just wondering. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 06:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) An Idea: Archives for Administrators. I have another suggestion PlasmoidThunder. In some of the other wiki sites, the admins have archives. Since you are one you probably could make an archive so your talk page doesn't get to clunked with too many messages. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 06:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Looks like I got ahead of myself again, you are right, we wouldn't want to be bombarded with anons. Might as well complete those article stubs. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 09:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Rename! Hiya Plasmos! Could you rename the file Mr.Karate.png to Mr._Karate.png? Thanks in advance! 22:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello I'm Fierce Deity Link and you deleted my page I just created and ou sayed "didn't created anything" why ? I have created all of my sprites one by ones so why did you deleted it ? thank you for publishing my snivy im new to mugen thank you bye Oops! We added at the same time an picture of Mudkip. ^^" ---Toupou--- 19:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Your revision has been deleted :) 19:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC)